Mainframes may provide resources for performing large-scale computing. To access a mainframe, users may log on to a green screen terminal connected directly to the mainframe. The user may control the mainframe by inputting data in platform-specific or proprietary formats. The data returned to the user may be displayed in a rudimentary format.